dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10: The Lost Track of Doom
The Lost Track of Doom is the tenth episode of the first season in Dragon Booster. It first aired in the US on February 5, 2005. It was then aired in Canada on January 12, 2005 and in Australia on April 21, 2005. Plot Summary This episode starts out with Mortis telling Artha and his friends about The Lost Track Of Doom. Artha, unimpressed with Mortis's ghost stories, asks instead to hear about the Marathon Run: a race that requires him to race with Kitt Wonn, Parmon Sean and Lance Penn as a team. Mortis insists that the group must work together in order to win the race though Lance takes Mortis's words with little seriousness. The next day during The Marathon Run, Artha and his friends comes across Moordryd Paynn, who claims that an orange dragon destroyed parts of the track, leaving him holding onto a cable for dear life. Despite complaints from the others, Artha insists on helping his adversary and he saves Moordryd just in time for the remaining parts of the suspended racetrack to crumble under their feet, sending them miles down to what appears to be their demise. The team later finds themselves in what seems to be an ancient dragon temple and upon the arrival of an Control-class orange dragon, they realize they are indeed in the Lost Track of Doom. Artha transforms into the Dragon Booster as the team readies to fight, but Propheci, leader of The Prophets Crew, appears to tell the other dragons to stand down. Impressed to see a new Beaucephalis, Propheci tries to convince Beau of humanities transgressions towards dragons, insisting that dragons are oppressed by the master-servant relationships they share with their humans. Dragon Booster attempts to tell Propheci otherwise, but he will not hear of it. Propheci tell the Dragon Booster and his friends that they will be put into The Track Of Doom to be tested. Propheci claims that if the Dragon Booster proves unworthy, then all humans are unworthy as a result. Dragon Booster his team are sent into a series of challenges, the first of which is having to outrun a huge boulder. Kitt passes her Red Thruster Gear to Parmon so that he and Cyrano won't be crushed due to their lack of speed. They pass the first challenge only to be faced with a seemingly dead end. Lance spot a way to escape, but it's too small for the dragons and they refuse the opportunity. Propheci, who is observing everything, allows them to continue to the next test by opening a door for them. Parmon and Cyrano discover a hidden exit and the team sets out to leave, until they come across a room containing three Bone-Marks. Parmon, Kitt and Lance are all drawn in by the Bone-Marks overwhelming power, but Dragon Booster and Beau manage to stop them. Propheci sees this and decides to end the test prematurely, claiming that they have failed due to their lust for the Bone-Marks, and sends them to a place known as "The Pit" to meet their doom. In the pit, Dragon Booster and his team are forced to battle an evolved Control-class dragon and they manage to hold it off long enough for Propheci to send a second one to kill them. Beau launches one final attack on the two prophets and mag-blasts them far into the air. Propheci, now enraged, orders the remaining prophets to Mag attack Dragon Booster and his friends. Dragon Booster tells the others to flee as he makes a diversion but they refuse, saying that they're a team and will not abandon each other. Beau and Dragon Booster still manage to draw the fire of the Prophets away from the others, all the while remembering Mortis's words of "when each becomes part of the one"- Beau and Artha transform into fused state, where the two have literally become one, and gain incredible speed as a result, dodging the orange dragons' mag bolts with ease. One of the stray mag streams aimed at Beau destroys the platform Propheci is standing on and he plummets towards the bubbling magma that surrounds the pit while his fellow Prophets flee in fear. Dragon Booster, Kitt, Parmon and Lance combine their draconium energies to make a giant mag stream, pulling Propheci back up and saving him from a fiery death. Propheci, humbled and grateful for the rescue, slowly reconsiders his ideologies from before. He deactivates his Orange Control Gear and allows Reepyr to speak for himself for the first time. Reepyr explains to the Dragon Booster why the Prophets crew allowed dragons to control humans and he also tells Artha that he and his friends have passed the test and may go in peace, but warns them that dragons are always watching, foreshadowing future problems with the fearsome orange dragons. The episode closes with Artha and his friends finding themselves back on track of the Marathon Run, where Kitt reactivates the Red Thruster Gear she previously gave to Parmon that sends him and Cyrano careening out of sight. Important Events *Introduction to The Prophets Crew, Propheci, Reepyr, and Control-class dragons. *First appearance of another of Beau's special abilities- this time fusing with his rider. Quotes & Trivia *"Legend has it, that an ancient crew of orange dragons, known as "The Prophets", would snatch away racers during the marathon run. None were ever seen again...some say they now serve their dragon masters." - Mortis. *"You must work together tomorrow- the strength of a team does not come from the individual, but when each becomes part of the one. If you cannot balance with yourself, your dragon and fellow teammates, you will fail." - Mortis's advice for the race, which will be heeded by various team members later on in the series as a form of releasing the potential of dragons and humans. Gallery Vlcsnap-00022.png|Lance under the influence of the Bone-Marks. Orange elite class.png|Size comparison of an evolved Orange dragon. Beau_fused.png|Beau and Dragon Booster as one. Reepyr.png|Reepyr, Propheci's rider, released from his control gear. Video Category:Episodes